Existing medications for dementia patients currently cannot cure the disease, the deterioration of the human brain, but rather only delay the deterioration. As such, the prevention of dementia becomes more important since there is no cure. Per scientific literature, people who stay mentally and socially active may be able to prevent dementia or at least slow down the onset of dementia. Regularly exercising by mental stimulations and socializing with others are key to strengthen our brains.
To regularly strengthen our mental stimulation, we need to challenge and engage our brains by working on multiple tasks or having actions of describing, analyzing, communicating, interacting, and organizing. Then, we can keep learning something new, practicing memorization, practicing 5 Ws (Who, What, Where, When, and Why), and capturing visual details to keep our neurons firing. To regularly strengthen our social life, we, as highly social creatures, need to connect to others and talk to each other in order to keep memory and cognition better. So, we should spend time, have fun, and enjoy something together with people on a regular basis.
According to the literatures of dementia research institutes, regularly playing brain games with people may be one of the best ways to regularly strengthen our mental stimulation and social life to make our brains exercise well and be stronger. However, most of the brain games in modern society are solely designed to individually exercise memory on pictures, pairs match, crossword, or numbers.
The present invention has been made in view of the forgoing, and, therefore, it is the main object of the present invention to provide an interesting brain teasers and strategy game that needs people play together in order to strengthen players' mental stimulation and social life.